1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a wireless charging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless charging refers to wirelessly charging the battery of an electronic product, e.g., a portable electronic device. Wireless charging is performed by placing the battery, or device, on a charger (e.g., a charging pad) without establishing a physical connection to a separate charging adapter or power cable. Wireless charging has also been referred to as non-contact charging.
One type of wireless charging is performed in an electromagnetically inductive manner in one-to-one correspondence between the primary coil of the device and the secondary coil of the charger. However, wireless charging may be especially difficult for some types of devices and/or under some conditions. For example, mobile phones designed for use in a mountainous areas or for military purposes may have battery covers with a thickness that exceeds a wireless charging range. In these and other situations, wireless charging may be difficult to perform.